Xenda Industries
Xenda Industries (XI) is one of the largest corporations in the world, which produces many goods and services. Its main focus is building transportation and weapon systems, with aircraft being the largest sector of transportation equipment, ranging from jumbo jets to single prop 2 seater light aircraft, ultralights to commuter jets. It has an entire division dedicated to military equipment, including warships up to the largest of battleships. Although Xenda produces military equipment, it does not want to be involved in any conflict (As if, Do you really want to declare war on a corporation) but it will willingly sell equipment to both sides of a war if they pay well for it. Export restrictions and regulations Blanket restrictions not allowing certain countries to buy certain goods(number/type depends on restrictions being applied and other factors and will be determined when the restriction is put in place). Export is as follows: #Goods for the public will almost never be restricted unless it is either deemed necessary or it might bring upon war. #Exports will be available for most everything in the military department, except ones denoted with no export available, for any number of reasons. These restrictions are general and is for the random browsing nation looking for better equipment. These restrictions have exceptions, but it is on a nation by nation basis and will be stated in the Export restrictions section here. #Sanctions can be placed on number of vehicles/vessels, of either one class or across the board, allowed to be exported to another country, an embargo so to speak, which will be determined by the head of the corporation, or other nations if a large part agree on it. If it might draw the company itself to war, sanctions will be placed on export. If this was not already stated, or you are confused, Restrictions of sales can include the following: #Increasing the price to prevent unwanted sale to terrorists or other similarly distastful organizations, or to nations which it is deemed a hazard to give merchindice to. #Decreasing number of vehicles that can bought at one time. #Strict prevention from buying certain classes of vehicles or vessels. #Complete embargo(restricting everything but civilian equipment and items). Nations restricted: *None as of the present moment. Members *TBA Location Xenda Industries is based in the Philippines and owns multiple factories around the country. Headquarters of Xenda Industries are located in Makati City, the most advanced and modern city in the country. Xenda Yards, Xenda's main factory for ships is located in Nasugbu which is near to Xenda's main port, Manila. The entire aircraft sector including offices and factories are located in the Bataan province, which lies just across the coast of Manila. Multiple ground unit factories are located across the country. Placeholder.jpeg More land will be purchased in due time. Civil Equipment Aircraft Civi aircraft.PNG|XAI C-12 2 seater passenger plane. Military equipment Aircraft Military aircraft.PNG|XAI GSA-5 ground strike aircraft. A modified XAI C-12 with 2 pylons mounted under the wings to carry weaponry. Pylon can carry anything from a gun pod to a 500pd bomb. To allow for speedy production, no other modifications were made to the aircraft other than to use a high performance engine, and therefore has no weaponry other than what is mounted on the pylons. Ground Units Placeholder.jpeg Ships Placeholder.jpeg Xenda Transport Xenda Industries also operates a number of passenger ships servicing routes around Philippine waters to earn money in times of low demand for equipment. (Ship prefix: XET) Transport Fleet Serene.jpeg|The Serene-class High Speed catamaran is the backbone of the Xenda Transport fleet. It can achieve a max speed of above 100kn. Active Routes Category:Corporations/PMCs